justmythevoicefandomcom-20200213-history
Season 17
Coaches and Hosts The Coaches are: Ed Sheeran, Ryan Tedder, Sara Bareilles and Tim McGraw. The advisors for this season included Charlie Puth for Team Ed, Aretha Franklin for Team Ryan, Birdy for Team Sara and Trace Adkins for Team Tim. Taylor Swift served as an advisor for all teams during the knockouts. Teams Color Key Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth place Eliminated in Live shows Eliminated in Live playoffs Stolen in the Knockout rounds Eliminated in the Knockout rounds Stolen in the Battle rounds Eliminated in the Battle rounds . Blind auditions The first phase of the competition, Blind Auditions, began airing when the season premiered on January 9, 2023. Color Key ✔ Coach hit his/her "I WANT YOU" button Artist defaulted to this coach's team Artist elected to join this coach's team Artist eliminated with no coach pressing his or her "I WANT YOU" button . Episode 1 (January 9) Episode 2 (January 10) Episode 3 (January 16) Episode 4 (January 17) Episode 5 (January 23) Episode 6 (January 24) The sixth episode, titled "Best of the Blinds", was a recap of all the Blind Auditions broadcast up to that point. The Battles The advisors for this season included Charlie Puth for Team Ed, Aretha Franklin for Team Ryan, Birdy for Team Sara and Trace Adkins for Team Tim. Color Key Artist won the Battle and advanced to the Knockouts Artist lost the Battle but was stolen by another coach and advanced to the Knockouts Artist lost the Battle and was eliminated . The Knockouts Taylor Swift served as an advisor for all teams during the knockouts. Color key Artist won the Knockout and advanced to the Live Shows Artist lost the Knockout but was stolen by another coach and advanced to the Live Shows Artist lost the Knockout and was eliminated . Episode 14 (Tuesday, February 21, 2023) The fourteenth was a special one hour episode titled "The Road to the Live Shows". This episode shows the best moments of the season so far, including the blind auditions, the journey of the top 20 contestants and unseen footage. Live Shows Color Key Artist was saved by the Public's votes Artist was saved by his/her coach or was placed in the bottom three Artist was saved by the Instant Save Artist's iTunes vote multiplied by 10 after his/her studio version of the song reached iTunes top 10 Artist was eliminated 'Week 1: Live playoffs (February 27, 28 and March 1):' The Live Playoffs comprised episodes 15, 16, and 17 (the results show). The top twenty artists perform, with two artists from each team advancing based on the viewers' vote, and each coach completing their respective teams with their own choice. Week 2: Top 12 (March 6 and 7): The Top 12 performed on Monday, March 6, 2023, with the results following on Tuesday, March 7, 2023. The Instant Save returned once again this season, with the bottom three artists performing for a spot on the next round via the viewers' votes from Twitter. iTunes bonus multipliers were awarded to Luca O'Sullivan (#7) and Kayleigh Talbot (#8). Week 3: Top 10 (March 13 and 44): The Top 10 performed on Monday, March 13, 2023, with the results following on Tuesday, March 14, 2023. Elimination Chart Color Key Artist's info Artist from Team Ed Artist from Team Ryan Artist from Team Sara Artist from Team Tim Results details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist was saved by the public Artist was saved by his/her coach Artist was eliminated . 'Team' Artist's info Artist from Team Ed Artist from Team Ryan Artist from Team Sara Artist from Team Tim Results details Winner Runner-up Third place Fourth Place Eliminated Artist Saved by Instant Save (via Twitter) Artist received one or more iTunes bonus that week (applicable from Week 1 onwards) ✔ - Number of iTunes bonuses received . Artists' appearances in other media * Jessie Gall sang in the blind auditions of Season 1 but failed to turn any chairs. * Georgia Henry sang in the blind auditions of Season 10 but failed to turn any chairs. * Sandra Hansen sang in the blind auditions of Season 7 but failed to turn any chairs. * Henry Cooper sang in the blind auditions of Season 6 but failed to turn any chairs.